Fame & Fortune
by horsegal523
Summary: Austin is rising to the top in stardom But What happens When another girl comes into the picture? What will Ally think of the girl who constently is following Austin? Read to find out continuation of The thing they never knew they had.i own no songs
1. Welcome 2 Georgia

_'__ELEVATE A LITTLE HIGHER!, Let's throw a party in the sky,_

_And celebrate, Elevate until we're flyin',_

_Move,move your feet until you levitate,_

_C'mon Let's Elevate, Forget about your day under the milky way,_

_I know a place we can go, No need to be afraid_

_Come on, i'll demonstrate,_

_Take you to outer space, Here we go, here we go,_

_Whoa oh oh, If you wanna party,_

_Oh oh oh, And i know you do,_

_Oh oh oh, If you wanna party, If you wana party,_

_Elevate a little higher, Lets throw a party in the sky,_

_And celebrate, Elevate until we're flyin'_

_Move,move your feet until you levitate, C'mon let's Elevate,_

_We're floatin' in the air, look at the view from here,_

_Show you what world you've never seen before,_

_We're dancin' in the stars , No matter where we are,_

_You better Buckle up, Here we go, here we go,_

_Oh oh oh, If you wanna party,_

_Oh oh oh, And i know you do,_

_Oh oh oh, If you wanna party, If you wanna party,_

_Elevate a little higher, Let's throw a party in the sky,_

_And celebrate, Elevate until we're flyin'_

_Move,move your feet until you levitate c'mon let's Evelvate,_

_Don't even Hesitate, Just let it escalate,_

_I wanna see you go, Whoaoa,_

_Break Through the ceiling now,_

_It's time to hit the Clouds,_

_And,no, We ain't Comin' down,_

_Whoa whoa,_

_whoa whoa,_

_whoa whoa whoa whoa,_

_whoa whoa,_

_oh oh,_

_whoa whoa,_

_Elevate a little higher, Let's Throw a party in the sky,_

_And celebrate elevate until we're flyin',_

_Move,move your feet until you levitate, c'mon let's Elevate,_

_We're on Another level tonight,_

_Let's, let's, let's celebrate,'_

"Good night, Georgia" I shouted out to the huge croud in front of me.

I ran off stage to my girlfriend Ally Dawson hopefully some day Ally Moon.

"Austin, That was awesome!" She said jumping into my arms, "You totally rocked that Croud" Ally said kissing me on the cheek.

I scooped her up in my arms "Thanks Als, I'm so glad that you're here with me" i said then i kissed her on the lips.

"How long are you two love birds gonna kiss?" Trish asked laughing.

We pulled away and Ally turned to Trish "Until...well i don't know you tell me" She turned back to me and we both started laughing.

Trish started laughing "okay you two are so in love, It's adorable." Ally smiled and Trish walked away.

Just then a girl ran up to me and push Ally out of the way. "Hey, Austin, can i have your autograph" I smiled.

"Sure" i signed a picture of me and handed it to her.

"Now, kiss me" I looked at her oddly , then she kissed me on the lips and i jerked away.

I looked at Ally and saw she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Why did you just kiss my Boy friend" She asked it a mad tone to the blonde girl.

"Ha, i don't know why he'd choose you, i mean look at you" The tall blonde said laughing.

"Because i love her." I said walking up to Ally and kissing her on the head.

"Whatever, you'll come to me one day, i just know it." The blonde girl said as she struted away.

"Austin, That girl just kissed you!" Ally said to me almost in tears.

"Als, i didn't know that she was going to do that" i said "You know you're the only girl for me, I love you" Ally smiled and leaned into me then jumped back.

"Ew!" she said "You're all sweaty" I laughed at her.

"Well _Duh"_ I said still laughing "That's because i had hot lights on me for 2 hours" I huged Ally "But you are going to have to deal with it."

"Nooooooo, man, at this rate i should still be Kendell's songwriter." i looked at her with sad eyes "But now i remember why i went back to you".

"Awwwwww" Dez said.

"Dez, dude you need to stop spying on us" I said laughing alittle.

"But you two are so cute together" Dez said.

"I know, you guys say that all the time. but me and do want to be alone sometimes" I said with a smile to my red-headed best friend.

"Fine" Dez said then told me what he was going to do with the video he filmed of my proformance.

_That Night..._


	2. Nightmares

_That Night..._

I was laying down on my bed at the hotel and Ally was laying next to me. It was about 12:30 and we were wide awake. Trish was doing something on her laptop and Dez was playing a video game.

Ally was laying her head on my chest. "Austin, i'm sorry for being such a jerk to that girl earlier, it's just i love you and i want you to stay mine." I hugged Ally.

"Don't worry, you're the only girl for me, i garentee it" I looked at the clock. "Hey, guys, it's 12:50am so maybe it's time we all get some sleep." I suggested.

Ally got up and we kissed good-night. "Night Als, Night Trish" I kissed Ally once more.

"Night Austin, Night Dez" Ally said walking into the room that attached to ours.

Trish watched Ally then turned to us "Night Boys" She said turning around and following Ally.

Ally's POV

_Dear Diary/songbook._

_Me and Austin have been dating for atleast 3 weeks now, the first day we started dating was right after i sang the song i wrote for him, Tell me that you love me. :) i love Austin so much, but today some awful girl kissed him. But he says that he loves me so i can't stay mad at him, i love him. well it's late night_

_~Ally xox_

i wrote in my diary/songbook.

"Hey, Trish?" I started "do you think that Austin really loves me?" I asked my best friend.

Trish looked at my like I was stupid. "Ally, Austin sooo loves you." Trish said.

"I know but i'm scared that he's just saying that and he really loves that other girl i mean she kissed him and I-" Trish intrupted me.

"Whoa, back up, She kissed him? was it on the lips" Trish asked in shock.

I slowly nodded "OMIGOSH thats horrible" Trish started "Did you punch her?"

I looked at my best friend oddly "..Noooo... why would do thaaaaat?".

"Because she kissed YOUR boyfriend" I understood what Trish was saying.

We got dressed and went to bed.

Austin's POV

_Hey Ally kat. Hi Austin. I missed you soooo much, You know i love you._

_I Love you to !. A Guy grabbed Ally's arm and pulled her away from me and someone put his hand around my mouth and i screamed "ALLY! NOOOOOOO!" but it came out muffled._

"Ally no...ALLY!" i sat up quickly, jumped out of my bed and ran to the girls room and knocked on the door with out hesitation.

Ally opend the door "_Austin?_" Ally said sleepily.

I scooped her up in my arms. "Ally, You're okay" I said holding her close to me.

"And you're sqeezeing me" Ally said like um-hello.

"Sorry" I let her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Austin i really appreitate your kiss, but is there really any reason you woke me up a _3:30am_?" Ally asked laying her head on my chest.

we sat down in the door way between the two rooms and I told her my dream.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning..._

I heard Trish and Dez talking "What are we gonna do with them?" I heard Trish say.

"I have no idea" I heard Dez answer.

I woke up and saw Ally and i were asleep on the floor.

"Mornin' Guys" I managed to say through a yawn. "What's up?"

"Um, well i woke up and saw you and Ally asleep..in the divided door way." Trish said.

Ally woke up "Hey guys. how are y'all doin'?"

"We're great, but i had this weird dream where Austin had turned into a pengiun and i turned into a fish and he ate me." Dez told us.

We looked at him oddly.

"Umm, Dez" I started, holding out his name like Ally does "Why did i turn into a penguin?"

"I don't know, ask my mind" Dez said gesturing with his hands like a crazy person.

"Okay, Mind why did i eat Dez?" Ally looked at me oddly, then busted out laughing.

"What?" i said laughing a little, She kept laughing "What? what did i said."

"Think real hrad about what you just said" She said still laughing, i sat there and thought then i still didn't get it.

"You still don't get it do you?" Ally asked me taking control of her laughter.

"Yea- no i don't , sorry," I said to Ally.

"Just forget it, Any way let's head on home guys" Trish said to us walking away.

"okay well i'm already all packed up so i'll meet y'all down stairs" I said.

"yeah me two" Trish said.

"Me three" Dez said.

"Am I the only one who hasn't packed?" Ally asked and me, Trish, and Dez all said yes in unison.

Ally's POV

Trish, Austin, and Dez all went down stairs while I was finishing up my packing.

While I was packing, I heard a car slam on the breaks, I an over to the window and saw Austin on the ground. I felt my heart break, I couldn't say a thing.

I grabbed my bag, luckily i was done packing, and ran down stairs and ran outside.

"Austin!" I called to my boyfriend who was still on the ground but now sotting up-right. "Austin" I knelt down and put my hand on his "What happend?" I asked in great concern.

"He was almost hit, A car was comming down the road and he didn't see it and when it slamed on the breaks it taped him hard enough to knock him down" Trish explained.

"And i am so sorry, are you okay son?" A man asked. It was then when I relized a police man, a man and woman, and everyone watching, but i didn't care; all I cared about was if my boyfriend was okay, I mean I love him.

"Austin?" I started. "_Are _you okay?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah i'm-i'm fine" He finally said.

"Oh great" The woman said in relief. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Awh" I heard everyone say then I jerked back.

"What are you doing kissing my boyfriend" I heard a firmilier voice say. _Where have I heard that voice before?_.

I turned around. 

_Oh-no!_


	4. Home again & Trouble

Austin's POV

The voice sounded firmilier. I looked over and saw her. It was the girl who kissed me at my concert.

"Um maybe because he is NOT your boyfriend, he is mine okay so back off" Ally said now extremly ticked off.

"Ally, hun, calm down. Look..um..girl i don't know your name, I'm dating Ally and I love her, I'm not dating you, okay? so leave me alone or i will file a restraing order" I said to the obsessed girl.

"My name is Lillian Smith" She answerd.

"Woah, woah, Back up, your last name is _Smith_?" **(does that ring a bell anyone?)**

"Yeah, i also have a sis named Veronica" **(Dun dun dunnnn) **" and she has a guy she works with named Kendell Nick" **(does it ring a bell now?) **me and Ally's mouths droped.

"Kendell was my old partner after Austin..." Ally started "..And Veronica was mine after Ally" I finished.

"Wow, Well still you can date me instead" Ally jumped up and got right in the girls face. I tried to stop her but she didn't listen.

"Now you Listen to me Lillian, You better back off my boyfriend or else you'll regret it" The Lillian was about to punch Ally until I jumped up and pulled Ally back and the police grabbed Lillian and held her back.

"Ally hun, Calm down, ok it's alright, I'm not going to leave you. I love you Ally, And i know you know that. Please just calm down...for me" I said to my Girlfriend who i love to death.

"Okay, Austin, i'll try my best to stay calm" Ally turned her head and looked at lilly "As long as she doesn't follow us home" We walked back to the car and went back to beautiful, and hot, Florida.

_A few hours later..._

We saw the **Welcome to Florida **sign.

"Gosh. How long does it take to get back to Miami?" Trish complained in the back seat.

"Yeah, i'm getting tired of Trish hitting me!" Dez complained

"It's Hot" Trish complained yet again.

I slammed my hand down on the steering weel.

"Ow! Trish just hit me" Dez whined, then they started fighting like little children.

"Guys" I said, but they still kept bickering "HEY!" i shouted loudly making Ally jump and everyone quiet. "If you two keep fighting i swear i will trun this thing around!" i said firmly to make it obvious that i was sirious.

"Wow, Austin, you're really frustrated" I glanced at Ally and smiled.

"Thanks, I tryed my best to make them listen" I said with a smile.

"haha, I love you" She said with a giggle.

"I love you too, Als" I said with a smile.

_5 and a half hours later.._

**Miami beach**.

"Finally, we're here!" Trish said in relief.

I parked the car in the mall parking lot and we got out. Ally grabbed my hand and pulled me to the sonic boom.

"Daddy!" She called as she ran up to her dad.

"Allykat!" He said with open arms, She ran and jumped into her arms.

"Well i guess i've been knocked out of the family hug" I said in a joking way.

"Oh, het in here Austin" Lester said holding out an arm. I walked over and joined in the hug.

After alittle while of walkin' around the mall me and Ally split up, i went to the beach

and Ally went to the food court.

Ally's POV

I walked over the cell-phone accsesory cart and was browsing the celection for a new phone case for Austin for his birthday.

"Hey, Allykat" I heard a fimilier voice say.

I spun around quickly and saw Dallas standing there "What do you want Dallas?" I said walking past him with a yellow phone case to the cash regester.

"I wanted you asked you out" He said to me "I really miss you Ally, I know what I did was wrong but i'm sorry I love you please take me back" Dallas said steping closer to me.

"Dallas, you know i'm with Austin. And I love him..not you and-" I was cut off by Dallas kissing me on the lips.

"Hey! Why are you kissing MY girlfriend" I heard Austin say in anger as Dallas pulled back. I hid the phone case I was getting for Austin, behind my back.

"Austin" I started "it's not what it looks like, He kissed me" I said running up to Austin and hugging him.

"I believe you Als, And you" I let Austin go and he walked right up to Dallas "Don't you EVER kiss my girlfriend again, do you hear me?" Austin turned to me "C'mon Ally".

"I'll be there in a sec Austin" I said with a smile. After Austi got all up in Dallas's face, he backed off and didn't even talk to me.. well only to ring up my purchase.

"Austin..I have a suprize for you." I said walking up to Austin.

"Oooo what is it?" He asked all excited.

I pulled up a yellow bag and handed it to him "Happy 16th birthday Austin" Austin grabbed the yellow bag and started digging through it.

"Woah you get me a stuffed frog and a yellow phone case with our name on it?" Austin said with even more excitment hugging the stuffed frog and putting the new phone case on his phone.

_Man I love it when he's excited._


	5. Chapter 5: Presents & Songs

"So, I'm guessing you like your present?" I asked him.

He kissed me on the cheek. "Of course i do" Austin smiled at me "It's the best present i've ever gotten" Austin said. I smiled and hugged Austin.

Austin POV

"Ally?" I started "Do you love me?" I asked the burnette.

"What do you mean." She asked with a little giggle.

"I mean will you stay with me and not go bakc to Dallas, I mean he cheated on you and then when you got together with me he tryed to take you back and lied and said that I died when you saw me standing right behind him, and he keeps trying to take you back, it makes no sense" I said to her.

Ally kissed me on the cheek "Austin, you are really asking that you said it yourself...like you literaly said the whole thing about what happend, I love you Austin, you should know that by now" She said smiling.

"Thanks Ally" I said smiling back.

"Okay well if you need me i'll be in the practice room writing a song if you need me" She said.

"Who are you writing a song for?" I asked.

"I'm just gonna write for fun" She replyed.

"Okay well see you later" I said to the perky burnette.

Ally's POV

"I know exacly what I'll write" I said to myself smiling.

I walked to the practice room and sat down on the piano bench and started playing.

_We were both young when I frist saw you, I closed my eyes and the flash back starts i'm standin' there, on the balcony in summer air,_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,_

_see you make your way through the croud and say hello, little did I know._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwin' pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, and i was cryin' on the stair case baggin' ya please don't go, and I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waitin' all there's left to do is run, You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story baby just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the gardento see you, we came quiet cuz we're dead if he knew so close your eyes, Escape this town for alittle wh-ile woah-oh 'cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet but you were everything to me i was beggin' you please don't go and i said 'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waitin' all there's left to do is run, You'll be the Prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story baby just say yes. Romeo save me they're thrying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult but it's re-eal don't be afraid we'll make it outta this mess it's a love story baby just say yes._

_It's a love story baby, just say yesss,_

_I got tired of waitin' wounderin' if you were ever comin' around, my faith in you was fadin' when i met you on the outskirts of town, and I said,_

_Romeo save me i've been feelin' so alone I keep waitin' for you but you never come is this in my head i don't know what think he knelt to the fround and pulled out a ring and said Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all i really know, i talked to your go pick out a white dress it's a love story baby just say yess,_

_Woa-ohoh woah-oh oh, 'cause we were both young when i frist saw..you._

"I love Austin" I started, talking to myself "That's why i worte this".


	6. Chapter 6: Another concert?

I walked down stairs and started working.

Austin's POV

I walked into the sonic boom where I saw Ally messing with an insturment with her back turned to me. I saw her song book and snuck over to it and was about to touch grab it.

"Don't touch my book, Austin" Ally said in frustration with her back still turned to me. I was watching her the whole time i snuck over to the book, how could she posably know I was about to touch her book?

"How did you know I was about to touch your book?" I asked in confusion.

" 'Cause I have eyes in the back of my head" Ally said turning to me glaring.

"Maybe you should get that checked out" I said walking up beside Ally.

She laughed and grabbed my shirt collor and pulled me down and kissed me on the lips.

"You need to stop trying to read my book" She said as she pulled back laughing.

"I know but I really wanna know what you wrote" I said as I put my arm around her.

"But you know my rule" She said.

"Which one? you have about one-thousand" She looked at me with an odd look on her face.

"Name five" I smiled at her.

"Okay" I started "1: No playing the insurments. 2: no having fun. 3:No touching your book. 4:No bringing animals in the store. and 5:No letting customers steal money from you" her eyes widend.

"What!" I looked at her with a guilty look.

"Yeah. Ha didn't I tell you that?" I said laughing nervously.

"No you didn't!" I looked at her sadly.

"Sawrry" I said in baby talk.

"Awwww, it's okay" She said wrapping her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest.

_ringg.._

"Oh lemme get that" I said pulling out my phone. "Hello?...really?...your kidding right...awesome when?...ok I'll do it...ok..okay bye" I looked at Ally once I hung up, she looked really confussed.

"Who was that?" She asked me.

"That was another concert offer! we're going to...drumroll please...Peurto Rico!" Ally started jumping up and down.

"No way!" She squeald.

"No way what?" Trish asked walking into the store.

"We're going to Puerto Rico" I said with excitment in my voice.

"Who's going to Puerto Rico?" Dez asked walking in with ice cream.

"We are" I said with the same amount excitment in my voice.

"Awesome sauce!" Dez said spinning around and was about to rip off his pants.

"DON'T PULL OFF YOUR PANTS!" Me, Ally, and Trish yelled in unison.

"Ally, do you think your dad will let you go?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask. I mean we just got back...Literally we just got back like 2 hours ago" She said making that adorable goofy unsure look.

"Well go ask" I said pointing to Ally's dad coming into the store.

"Okay I-I will" I pushed Ally tward Lester. " Hi dad..um A-Austin's going to Puerto Rico and he wanted to know if I could go, Can I ?" She asked.

"Well I doubt Trish's parents will let her go so that won't be very fair." Lester Dawson said.

"Oh no, They're on a cruise for their anniversary" Trish said to Lester.

"Well.." He started.

"Please!" We all said in unison.

"Fine you can go" He said to his daughter.

"Thank you daddy!" She said hugging him then hugging me.

"Ally you're strangling me" She losed her arms around my neck.

"Oh sorry" I smiled at her.

"It's okay" I looked at the clock " Well gotta go" I started for the door.

"Austin wait" I turned and looked at Ally who was tapping her foot on the ground. I looked at her oddly. "I don't get a kiss good bye. And when is your concert?"

I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek "Good bye. And the concert is in a week but they want us to come out there tomorrow" I said to her.

"Okay bye. I'm guessing you're going to go pack" She asked me and I turned back and nodded.

_The next morning..._

Ally's POV

I walked up to the door of Austin's house and knocked on it.

Austin's mom came to the door and let me in "Hello Ally dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine ma'am thank you" I said with a smile. "But if Austin doesn't get down here he won't be, Where is he." I finished.

"Upstairs still asleep, You may go on up" She said guesturing upstaris.

"Thanks" I said as I walked up stairs.

I turned down the hall and saw a door with a giant 'A' on the door and a guitar pick taped to the door.

I walked up to Austin's door and knocked on it. He didn't answer so I just let myself in.

I walked over to his bed where he was sleeping without a shirt...well it was kinda hot in there so I guess it makes sense.

_Aww he looks so cute when he's sleeping_. I thought. I shook my head of that thought because I knew we'd be late so I crouched down next to Austin's bed.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled right next to him and stood up and watched him.

"D'AHH" He said falling to the ground out of his bed.

"Haha nice sweat pants" I said laughing.

He looked down at his yellow sweat pants that had guitars all over it "Thanks" He said.

"Well C'mon we need to go" I said to him.

"Okay" He paused and looked at me as he pulled a shirt out of his drawers "Can uh you um-" I understood what he was trying to say.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll just go wait down stairs" I said walking out of Austin's room. Poor Austin, it didn't even occur to me that he needed to change and wanted me gone to do so.


	7. Chapter 7: Hola Puerto Rico!

I stood there at Austin's door waiting for him to come on.

"Okay I'm ready Als, lets go!" Austin said running down the stairs and setting down his suit case, I just laughed at him.

Austin's POV

"Austin, Dear I think you're forgeting something" Ally said laughing.. I couldn't figure out what she was talking about.

"What am I forgeting?" I asked really confussed.

"Austin, y-you forgot your pants" She said pointing at my legs. I looked down and saw that I forgot my pants.

My eyes got wide "OH GOSH!" I said running back upstairs and put on pants. I must have forgetten them when i took off my sweat pants and put them in my suit case.

I ran back down stairs and jumped into Ally's dad's car.

Her dad drove like 5 miles down the road "Wait Ally did you grap my suit case?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." She said.

_At the airport..._

We walked into the airport after Ally said bye to her dad and we saw Trish and Dez weaving at us.

"Hey guys" Dez said to me and Ally.

Trish looked at our tickets "Guys our plane leaves in 2 minuets" Trish, Dez, and I all started running. I turned around and saw Ally having an issue with her suit case so I ran back and helped her.

"Come on Ally lets go!" I said in a hurry.

"I'm comiiiiiinnnngggg!" She said when I grabed her wrist and pulled her along after me.

_On the plane..._

"Boy, this is gonna be a looong flight" Ally complained.

I put my hand on her hand "It shouldn't be that long, Don't worry you'll be fine" I said trying to comfort her.

She signed deeply then calmed down. I looked around the first class part our the plane and I saw her... the girl, No not of my dreams, it was Lilly!. I Ducked down while she passed us, luckily Ally had her head down as she wrote in her song book.

I picked up my head quickly "Whatch ya writin'? " She pulled her book up to her chest.

"Non of your buisness, Austin" I looked at her with an idea in my head.

"I'll make you tell me" She smirked.

"And how do you plan on doin' that?" I made a mischvious look.

"I'll kiss you right in front of every one and then hold you agenst your seat and read it aloud" I smirked.

"Oh..really?" She paused "Will you now?" She said.

I tried to kiss her but she was pulling away and pushing my chest with her hands, I then I grapbed her Book once I kissed her, I kissed her to ditract her, and held her agenst her seat and Stood up and shouted to everyone.

"Hey everyone? Wanna know what's in Ally's secret book?" I shouted.

"Austin, Noooo" Ally whined. and Everyone said Yes!.

"Okay well." I began reading. " Once when I was four I was afraid of Santa Clause!" I shouted!. "So when he came up to me I ran and hid in a little Ginger bread house that elves could fit in" I stoped and looked down at Ally who looked like she wanted to cry becuase of all the laughter around her, The only two who weren't laughing were Trish and Dez..well Dez was laughing but Trish hit him.

I knelt down infront of Ally "I'm sorry Als," I moved the hair back from her forhead and kissed her on the forhead.

"Fine, You can read my book just.. don't read any more out loud" She said sheding one tear. I smiled and whiped away the one tear.

"Love you, Ally" I said taking my seat before the flight atendent saw that I was up.

The airplane took off and we were off to Puerto Rico.

_2 hours later..._

_All passengers, please buckle up, we will be landing in 15 minutes._ I heard the captain said.

I looked over at Ally who was reading a book...I think it was To kill a mocking bird...is that about a bird? who knows, anyway I elbowed her arm.

"Ally" She looked up at me,

"Hmm?" She responed

"Buckle up" I said to her.

"Okay" She put her book mark in her book and grabbed her seat belt and buckled it.

I turned around and looked at Trish and Dez. Trish was looking out her window and Dez was...I honestly don't know what he was doing, He was..being..Dez...I guess.

I looked out my window and saw the Amazing view of Peurto Rico. The Blue water, the green of the island, all of it.. just beautiful.

We landed and got off the plane.

Me, Ally, Trish, and Dez all got our luggage and went to get catch the taxie to our hotel.

_At the hotel..._

We walked into the hotel and checked in. I saw a beautiful girl when we got off the elevator.

"Woah, she's beautiful" I said looking back at the red head.

Then it hit me "_Austin_!" then I knew I was in trouble. I looked over at the..not so perky burnette "W-why would you-you" She burst into tears and ran away to the our room.

"Ally Wait!" I called after her, She stoped short.

"You really blew it this time, Austin ShoR Moon" She said while she just cried.

I really Blew it.


	8. Chapter 8: Fights & Texts

I chased after her.

I came upon her door and opend it.

"Ally, please, it's not what you think" She spun around fast and looked at me.

"Oh, it's not? So I can say that I think that, that boy in the lobby's front dest is cute? oh wait he's not cute" She yelled at me. I felt a smile about to cross my face when she said 'oh wait he wasn't cute.'

"Really? I knew yo-" I started but She cute me off

"He was hot!" The smile disapperd off my face "Yup, he was hot, but you know what Austin? I didn't say that I thought he was hot but you say she was beautiful? What's up with that? Austin I love you, Don't you know that?" She yelled at me again.

"Yes I do know that Als," I said.

"No you don't, Austin, You really don't, I love you...I have always loved you but I never told you 'cuase I knew that you didn't want to date me becuase you were scared it would ruin your career.." She said lowering her voice. "And just don't call me 'Als' now get out of my room." she said pushing me out of the room and slamed the door in my face.

I stared at the door fighting back the urge to cry.

_Austin, you're a 15 year old boy, You havn't cried for 10 years and you're not going to start now._ I thought, I turned around and was about to walk into Dez and I's room.

"Austin Moon" I heard Trish say "What is wrong with you? Ally's your girlfriend She loves you, Why would you break her heart like that?" I tryed to stay calm.

"Look Trish I-" She cut me off.

"I mean you were all she talked about and you break her heart, I won't be suprised if she never goes back to you I mean re-" I cut her off.

"You know what? I'm sorry okay, It just slipped out okay just leave me alone, I know I messed up so just, gosh I know I messed up and I know I'll probably never get Ally back okay?" I said with my voice raising.

"Austin Cal-" Dez started. I could feel my face turning red.

"Shut up! I'm already sad enough and y'all are making it worse!" I shouted. I Calmed myself down "Just leave me alone" Then walked trough the door and Slamed it behind me. I fell on my back on the bed.

"What have I done? I have just lost the best girl in the world, She ment the universe to me, I never meant to hurt her. Gosh I feel like the worst boyfriend in the world- of wait I am. I'll probably never get her back" I paused and sat up quickly " Wait, We didn't actually break up, we're just taking a break. So I'll have to make it up to her. and fast before she officially breaks up with me" My phone started playing the insurmental Double Take. It was a text- from Ally.

**AllyKat: Austin, we need to talk trough text.**

**Me: Yeah whats up. You know that I feel horrible right? :'(**

**AllyKat: Yeah Austin that's what we need 2 talk about.**

**Me: What's up? **

**AllyKat: Austin, I think we need 2 break up...I'm sorry.**

**Me: No, no,no,no Ally, please You know that I love you. We can't break up :'( **

**AllyKat: Austin, please don't make this harder than it needs to be.**

**Me: Fine! if you don't love me and Don't wanna be with a Stupid jerk head idiot like me Than fine!.**

**AllyKat: No, Austin, I do love you it's just, I think we need a break.**

**Me: Whatever. You know you are, no, were the best thing that EVER happend to me, but, I guess you don't feel the same.**

**AllyKat: Austin, I do love you and you're not an idiot.I just need a break. Please, Austin, I love you dearly.**

**Me: Whatever Ally G2G and if anyone needs me I'll be the pool! Just Gahh I have 2 much stress on me right now.**

**AllyKat: I'm going down to the pool as well so C u there?**

**Me: I guess, Why you going down?**

**AllyKat: Becuase I have a Boogyborading lesson.**

**Me: ...oh okay well ttyl :| xox 3 I 3 you.**

**AllyKat: 3 u 2 :).**

"Well that was a nice conversation." I said to myself.

I grabed my bathing suit, changed into it, and grabed my towel and sunscreen and headed down to the pool.

_At the pool..._

I walked down to the pool and saw Ally there with another boy.

"Ally Dawson!" I yelled to her.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" She asked me when I aproched her.

"I told you I was coming down to the pool." I said.

"And I told you I had a Lesson" She said back.

"You didn't say with him!" I said. The boy looked at me with an offended look. "Sorry, no offense. But Ally I told you that I love you" She looked at me with a what-do-you-mean look " are you trying to break my heart even more than it already is?" I turned around.

"Austin, I do love you and you know it. I don't want to hear you say that want me to prove it?" She said getting up and walking over to me.

"Forget it!" I yell turning around and walking away.

"Austin" I heard her whine behind me.

_Maybe I should go back, No, if she wants to go with him then fine what do I care. I'll just go find that girl that I said I thought was pretty._ I thought to myself.

I ran back to my room and couldn't tke it any more she made me cry, and I never cry but this time I did.

I ploped down on my bed and had tears slowly streaming down my cheeks.

"W-what have I done?"

I pulled out my phone.

**Me: Hey, Trish I need your help, Please.**

**Trish: Why should I help you.**

**Me: Becuz u don't want 2 see your 2 bff's to be upset.**

**Trish: Fine, what do u need?**

**Me: Well just, I can't believe I'm telling you this but I never cry and I kinda am right now, You need 2 help me.**

**Trish: Alright I'll do it. **

**Me: Awesome! see you l8r.**

**Trish: C ya.**


	9. Chapter 9: New Ideas & New Boy

_Great now I need to figure out a plan to get Ally back_. I thought to myself.

I got up and took a shower and walked around the resort.

"AUSTIN! OVER HERE!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw her.

I spun back around quikly "Oh no" I said through my teeth.

I turned back around and Smiled "Hello Lilly. How are you?" I said trying to sound happy when I really wasn't.

"Fine how are you?" She said in a high pitch Fan-girl voice.

"A-awesome. What are you doing here?" I said my voice getting higher as I ended my sentence.

"I've been following you around" She said then puting a creepy stalker-like smile on her face "Every where." She said adding a evil look on to her stalker-like smile.

"Uh...Good...to...know...I'm just gonna be.." I said slowly walking past her staring at her creepy smile.. I probably have a scared smile on my face "Going now!" I finished running away from her.

I ran into Ally..Literally ran into like we both fell to the floor.

"Gah"

"Dah!" I fell and she landed on me.

" Ally, Thank gosh I found you. You won;t believe who I just ran into." I said helping her up.

"Yeah I know who" She said.

"You do?" I asked her confussed.

"Yeah...Me" She said smiling alittle.

"Ha ha very funny" I said starting to laugh. "No but really, you really won't believe who I ran into" I said.

"Who?" She asked smoothing out her blue skirt.

"Lilly! I ran into Lilly" Her head shot up.

"Lilly? you mean Crazy Lilly who has been out to steal My boyfriend?" She asked.

"Ye- wait you said your boyfriend" I said with a smile.

"just continue with what you were saying" She said blowing off what she said.

"Yeah her...she was giving me a freaky smile...it was a stalker smile" I said.

"That's...freaky.. Why was she giving you that look?" She asked slowly.

" I don't know! and it's freaking me out!" I said to her.

We heard someone come down the hall.

I peeked around the corner and saw Lilly. I grabed Ally's hand and ran.

We made back to our rooms. I was still holding onto her hand and I pulled her into my room and closed the door and leand against it.

"So" I said filling the quiet room with my voice "What were you doin'" I asked her.

"Well I was on my way to go see Brady until you ran into me" My eyes fell to the floor.

"Oh" I said quietly.

Her eyes filled with concern "Austin, A-are you okay?" She asked me.

I walked over to the foot of my bed and sat down and she sat down beside me.

"Yes" I said trying to cover up the fact that I really wasn't 'okay' but my voice cracked and that pretty much killed my act. "No, I'm not".

"Well why aren't you?" I looked over at her with sad eyes.

"Becuase y-you and that other guy...it's like you love him more than you loved me." I said "It's making me sad 'cause I love you and.. I want you to love me as much I as love you. Wow I said I love you like six times in that sentence" She smiled.

"Austin, I do love you but I told you..we need a break but you know these things happen..no one stays together forever at our age well not, normally" She said getting up and walking to the door.

"But Ally" I said.

"I've gotta go Austin..or I'll be late for my date" I felt the tears well up in my eyes again. Man I have got to stop wanting to cry but I can't stop, I love Ally and I need to show her that. I fell back on my back and fell asleep after a while.

A&A&A&A&A&AxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoA&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

I heard talking but it was muffled. I opend my eyes and looked at the digital clock beside my bed. _7:46 pm?_ What!

I saw Dez, Trish, and Ally all talking quietlyso I decided I'd listen in.

"Trish, I really do like Brady, he is cute with black hair, tan skin, kind eyes and smile." I heard Ally say. I felt the corners of my mouth curve down.

"But what about Austin, I mean look how cute he looks when he is sleeping" Trish said pointing at me. Luckily I had half closed my eyes in time when she looked at me. I mean they wouldn't know that I was awake cuz 1: I had my eyes half open. 2: They weren't paying any attention to me.

Ally turned around and looked at me then turned back to Trish.

"I look at him, He has blonde hair, a Sweet nice kind smile, and yeah I remember you thought his laugh was A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E what does that spell? Adorable." Trish said. I'm glad she was trying but it would never work. Wait I have an Idea!

Trish and Dez got up and walked out leaving Ally in here with "sleeping" me.

Ally walked over to me "He does look cute when he sleeps" She said to herself.

She leand down about to plant a kiss on my cheek when _BANG BANG BANG!_ I heard someone Bang on the door.

Ally jumped back and I sat bolt upright in bed.

"What the heck!" I said getting off my bed and walking over to the door.

I opened the door and there stood Brady. A 5'8 tan Puerto Rican boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked rudly on purpose.

"I'm looking for Ally" He said with attitude.

"She's busy" I said still ticked.

"I'm right here" She said weaving to him "I was-" He cut her off.

"Being held hostage? Yeah I know by this little wanna-be Popstar" He said reaching around to grab Ally who was standing behind me.

"What? no." I pushed his hand down away from her "Don't touch her" I said. I felt as if my eyes were turning red like the werewolves do in those ficion Vampire Vs Werewolf movies

"No? ha" He fake laughed and then punched me. I fell to the ground.

"Austin!" Ally said jumping down to my side placing her hand on mine.

He grabed her hand and pulled her away.

"Austin!" She called reaching out for me.

"Ally!" I called back reaching out for her hand but missed.

A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A

Minutes later Trish and Dez cam running in the room.

"Austin what happend? Where's Ally? Why is your cheek bleeding?" Trish said talking a mile a second.

"Trish, 1: Brady came and punched me. 2: I'm bleeding a little 'cuase Brady punched me. And 3: He took Ally, I'm sorry, I tried to reach out for her but I couldn't reach."

Trish and Dez helped me up. "It's okay Austin but we need to file a police report and then tell the front desk that one of their workers is a Kidnapper." Dez said when we were half way out the door.

Me and Trish both stoped and turned around and looked at him in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"Dez, you just said something very knowledgeable and something that could help us, What happend?" I said to Dez.

"Oh, sorry, I'll say something stupid later" He said.

"Uh, okay" I said running out of the room with Trish and Dez running behind me.


	10. Chapter 10: Where's Ally

A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A

Minutes later Trish and Dez cam running in the room.

"Austin what happend? Where's Ally? Why is your cheek bleeding?" Trish said talking a mile a second.

"Trish, 1: Brady came and punched me. 2: I'm bleeding a little 'cuase Brady punched me. And 3: He took Ally, I'm sorry, I tried to reach out for her but I couldn't reach."

Trish and Dez helped me up. "It's okay Austin but we need to file a police report and then tell the front desk that one of their workers is a Kidnapper." Dez said when we were half way out the door.

Me and Trish both stoped and turned around and looked at him in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"Dez, you just said something very knowledgeable and something that could help us, What happend?" I said to Dez.

"Oh, sorry, I'll say something stupid later" He said.

"Uh, okay" I said running out of the room with Trish and Dez running behind me.

We made it ran to the front desk.

"Help!" I said to the manager.

"Can I help you?" I gave him a look like Duh-that's-why-I-said-help.

"Yes!" I said "My girlfriend was kidnapped by Brady Mitchell, One of the workers here. The teenage boy. He took her away" The managers eyes got wide.

"I had a feeling that boy was trouble after I saw the way he looked at girls" He said.

"Please help me. I need her back" He nodded.

"I'll help, I'll call the police" I smiled and turned back to Trish & Dez when he called the cops.

"Okay so Trish you go on the the third floor & check all the rooms, Dez you go look around the on the First & second floor while I look around the fourth floor and the abandond Hotel over by the ocean" I orderd Trish & Dez.

"You shouldn't go by yourself, Austin" Trish said.

"Trish I-" Dez cut me off.

"Yeah man' I'm with Trish on this one-" Then I cut him off.

"Guys! let me find Ally please I love her and If anything happens to her...I don't know what I'd do!" I said to them.

We turned back to the manager "Okay the cops are on their way" He said.

"Perfect!" I said then we all split up.

I ran to the abondond hotel.

"Ally?" I whisperd loudly.

I went up some stairs to a abandond room.

And there she was...Ally, Lilly, and Brady.

I can't believe this!

"What are we going to do to her" Lilly said with a creepy smile on her face walking over to Ally picking up a lock of her hair and dropped it. _odd_.

"Be patiant. I know what I'm doing...I'll make Austin get down on his knees beging for me to give him his precious Ally back" He said walking over to Ally grabing the back of her hair and yanking her head back to look him in the eye.

I flinched when he yanked on the back of my baby's hair but I watched anyway.

Brady pulled the gag out of Ally's mouth "Oh, you're crying" he said like he cared "Oh wait..I don't care" He finished.

"You won't get away with this Brady!" Ally said in anger "Austin will come and save me"

He just laughed. "Oh, Austin will come and save me!" He mimicked, mocking her "Ha that boy doesn't have the guts or the strengh to do so" He said.

That's when I got ticked even more. "Oh yeah?" I said emerging from behind the wall.

"Austin,..what a plesant suprise...NOT!" He said. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked taunting me.

I charged at him "GET HIM AUSTIN!" Ally yelled.

I jumped for his waist to tackle him...but instead he steped out of the way and I fell into..a..pile..of..boxes.

"...My hero" Ally said sarcasticly.

"Hey, you know I'm doing my best and-"

"SHUT UP AND GET HIM!" She yelled cutting me off.

"Oh right." I jumped up and knocked Bardy to the ground long enough to untie Ally...I guess Lilly ran away. I didn't see her anywhere.

"Ally Run Go get the police hurry!" I yelled to her before getting tackled to the ground.

Ally's POV

"Ah!" I yelled as Austin got tackled.

"Hurry!" he yelled to me.

"O-okay." I said running.

A&A&A&A&A&A&AxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoA&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

I ran into the hotel even though my ankel hurt, I was determind to get help for Austin. I love him I can't let anything happen to him.

"Help! HELP!" I yelled running up to the Police who were just standing there.

"What's wrong?" One police officer asked.

"M-my boyfriend h-he" I started to break down crying I couldn't go on.

"Ma'am please calm down and just take us to him." the second police officer said.

I breathed in deep.

"O-okay, c'mon" I said running.

When we got there, I led them up the stairs. All I saw was Brady laying there rubbing the back of his head and Austin on the ground motionless.

I screamed "AUSTIN!" I yelled running over to his side. He was unconscious and his hand was bleeding. I layed down by his ear and tears started running down my face. "What has he done to you?" I whisperd and to his ear.


	11. Chapter 11: Hospitals & Relationships

Austin's POV

_Beep. _Ally. I thought.

_Beep. _Trish. I started to remember everything.

_Beep beep. _Losing Ally.

_Beep beep beep my heart rate grew faster. _Finding Ally.

_Beep beep beep beep. _Brady almost killing me.

"Doctor! Austin's heart rate is growing faster!" I heard a familiar voice call. I wanted to be awake. Wanting my Ally. I needed a hug, right now. I wanted her.

I felt that if I didn't have her I'd cry but I didn't have the energy.

Where am I?

Where is my family?

My friends?

My Ally?...

"Don't worry he will be fine but we need to wake him." I heard a man say.

My body felt stiff. I couldn't move anything. I hardly knew where or what I was. I couldn't remember much of what happend before Brady attacked me. all could think about was my Ally and how I needed her by my side.

I opend my eyes. but I still couldn't move.

"_Ally?_" I whisperd "Ally? where are you?" I said.

"I'm right here Austin. Don't worry I'm not going to leave you."

"What happend?, I can't move and I hardly remember anything" I asked confussed.

"It seems that Brady hit you with something hard enough to knock you out. I don't think you should proform for a couple of days" the Doctor said to me.

"Why can't I move?" I asked.

"You can move, you're just scared" He said.

I moved my arms. "oh okay" I tryed to get up but the doctor stoped me.

"No, don't move!" I stoped quickly.

"What? why?" I asked.

"You're hocked up to an I.V." I looked at my arm and saw a needle in it. I pursed my lips together, turned my head and squined my eyes.

"Austin, it's fine" I looked at her.

"Ally, There is a needle in my arm!" I motioned for her to get closer to me. she leand down "You know I'm scared of needles" I whisperd.

"I know hun. But you'll be fine. I'll go tell Trish and Dez that you're okay, Please just relax." She said.

"Okay" I said.

"I'll be back in a little while"

"Promis?" I asked.

"Promis. You hungry?" She said.

"okay. and yes" She smiled.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"can you see if they have macaroni please?" I asked.

"haha of course, Austin." She said.

"Thanks Allykat!" I said. she turned and smiled at me then went on her way.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and saw Ally, Trish and Dez all sitting there. Trish was on her phone doing something...I think texting. Dez was messing with his phone as well..probably on tweeter. And Ally was by my side, messing with my hair.

"mm... Ally?" I said quietly.

"Yes?" She quietly responded.

"Did you get me a cookie as well?" I asked smiling and she smiled back.

"haha yes" She said chuckling.

"Thankies" I said.

"You're welcome" She responded.

_knock knock knock._

"Come in!" Ally said.

"Oh, Aussy!" Lilly said running over to me and sqeezing me.

I groaned in pain "Oww" I said.

"Hey, let him go, you're hurting him" Ally said grabing Lilly and pulling her off me.

"But he is my boy-friend" I saw Ally's face go red in anger.

"GIRL, give. It. Up! Austin is MY boyfriend he has been for a month now and you know what? I'm sick and tired of you following us around like a little lost puppydog so go and never" Ally got right up in her face "Ever" she said coldly "Come back. And leave Austin alone." Lilly ran off.

I looked at Trish and Dez and they were both in shock.

I started laughing "Wow, Ally, that was Amazing, you really stood up to her and showed her who's boss." I said with a smile.

"Y-yeah, I- I did didn't I? AWESOME!" She said.

"Haha, you're goofy" I said.

Trish & Dez were smiling.

"Then what does that make you?" She asked. Then we all started laughing.

"It makes me smart and sophistocated" I said.

"Yeah that's it" She said sarcasticly.

"Hey!" I said trying to sound offended but I ended up laughing anyway.

_Later that night..._

Trish and Dez laft and went back to the hotel and Ally stayed with me.

She was already dressed for bed. in a light pink tank top & cute music note pink sweat pants.

"Okay Austin, So I'll be sleeping right here on the little cot right here" She said poiting to it with the hand she wasn't useing to fluff my pillow.

"So just ask if I need anything?" I asked her.

"Yes. now goodnight sweety" she said as I snuggled into bed and she kissed me on my forehead.

"Night Als." I said. She cut off the light and went to bed.

A&A&A&A&A&AxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoA&A&A&A&A&A&A

_The next morning..._

Ally's POV

I woke up and saw Austin fast alseep.

I looked over at the clock beside the cot I was laying on and saw it was...

4:30am! "What am I doing up at 4?" I whispered to myself.

I got up and streched, walked into the bathroom and saw that I hadn't taken off my makeup from last night.

I took off my makeup and walked over to the cot and stoped, turned around and looked at Austin who ...was..still...asleep. His hair had fallen infront of his face.

I first-No matter how odd it may sound- took a picture of him with my phone I mean he looked too, cute. After I took the picture of him I fixed his hair.

I watched him sleep.

He wiggled around alittl bit but mostly stayed where he was.

"_Ally_" I heard him say in his sleep. "_Ally, I want you back..please..I love you_" He mummbled.

I got up and sat beside him on the hospital bed and he scooted closer to me and rested his head on my legs close to my knees.

He must have been comfortable cuase I know I would be.. my sweat pants are really soft!.

I ended up falling asleep.

Austin's POV

I woke up and saw Ally sitting on my bed...hmmm wonder how she got there...

"Pst..Ally" I said poking her chin. "Ally wake up."

"Hm?" She looked around. "What happend?"

"You fell asleep." I said.

"Okay well I'm going to go see when you get outta here" She said getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait, Ally" I said before she opend the door.

"yeah?" She said.

"Are-are we back together?" I said very unsure if I wanted to know the answer.

She ran back over to me and Kissed me on the lips then pulled away.

"Of course we are. I love you Austin." she said.

"I love you too Als." I said wraping my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.


	12. Chapter 12: Jerks & Awkwardness

Ally left the room.

I waited several minutes for Ally to come back.

...But she didn't...Where is she?

I hit the button that pages the doctor.

He came in.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"May I leave? My girlfriend went to see if I can leave...and she hasn't come back yet...and I'm worried about her" I said my voice alittle shakey.

"Yes" He unhocked me from the I.V and I got up and walked outta the room and saw Ally standing there talking to...Dallas?

What is he doing here?

I walked to a door way and listend in to hear the conversation thst he was having with MY girlfriend...Not his anymore. He made his choice to cheat on her. And now she is with me...then she wasn't...and now she is again.

"Dallas, You know i'm with Austin and you're really making him mad." Ally said to him.

"But, Ally, I flew all the way out here to get you back and It's not like Austin's getting any better I mean this is the second time he's been in the hospital." Dallas said.

Ally was facing my way but she didn't see me but I saw her start to tear up.

"SHUT UP DALLAS! HE IS FINE AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D SAY THAT! I HATE YOU JUST LEAVE! YOU CHEATED ON ME AND AUSTIN WAS THERE FOR ME AND YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE SO BACK OFF OR I'LL...I'LL" Ally was in tears as she screamed at Dallas.

I saw her face turn red. Her face was wet from tears.

"You'll what?" He said taunting her.

"You-you're a real jerk" she said through sobs.

"Oh yeah well then you'll hate this." he said. he leaned in quickly and kissed her on the lips and pined her arms agienst a wall so she couldn't push him back.

That's when I lost it.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT IS IT DALLAS. You WILL stop kissing her or you will suffer the consiquenses" I said grabbing Dallas' shoulder and yanking him back.

"Or you'll do what to me?" he said taunting me as well.

"haha You don't wanna know what i'll do" I said back. I pushed his shoulder down until he was whining in pain.

"owowowow please stop!" he said on the ground.

"Only if you STOP trying to get MY Ally to break up with me and get together with you." I said Extermly mad.

"Okay okay okay" He said. I let him go and he left.

I looked at Ally who had her back agienst the wall and slid down and hid her face in her knees.

"Ally?" I said in concern looking at her. "You okay?"

"N-no I-I'm not A-Austin." She said through sobs.

"Come here" I said holding out a hand to help her up. She excepted and I brought her into a hug and she buried her face into my chest and sobbed.

I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"It's okay als. she did you find out when I get to leave?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah. You can leave today. you had nothing wrong with you." She said.

"Okay" I said putting my arm around her and leading her back to my room.

We got beck to the room.

"I'm gonna take a shower not Als." I said to her turning around and walking to the bathroom door.

"Kay." She said. "Wait Austin." She said to me.

I turned around. "Yeah?" She turned around and got my clothes since I can leave now.

"here."

"Thanks"

"Oh wait" she turned around and-some how she found them-picked up my boxers.

My eyes got wide.

I yanked them out of her fingers, put them behind my back and blushed.

"haha well bye." I said turning around.

"Um, Austin, one more thing." I turned around-yup, again.

"Yeah?"

"Um, ha, _are_ you whereing underwear?" She asked.

" I-...you know that is a very good question" I turned around and walked into the bathroom where she couldn't see me, and checked.

I walked back out with my lips pursed.

I shook my head "No, no I-I'm not." I started..I was def blushing "...Aparently when you're whereing a hospital gown...you..don't..where..underwear.." If you couldn't tell...this was a very _awkward _moment for us.

"Ew. just go take a shower and put on your underwear." she said really weireded out.

"okay. good Idea" I said. I walked in silence.


	13. Chapter 13: Problems & Memory Loss

I took my shower got dressed made sure I put on my pants, brushed my teeth and then walked out all dressed & ready to go.

"Kay Als. Lez go!" I said walking outta the room carring my bags while Ally carried her stuff that she brought from the hotel.

_Back at the hotel..._

"Yes, Doctor Preakness please" Ally said into the phone.

"Ally what are you doing?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm gonna-Yes Hello Doctor. I was wondering. Can Austin perform at his concert now?" She asked. "Yes, uh huh. Okay. Yes Sir. Okay thank you. Alright you to bye" Ally hung up.

I love how she is so polite.

"What'd he say? What'd he say?" I asked eagerly.

"...He said you couldn't perform your concert" She said in a sad voice.

"Awe Man!"

"Kiding" She said holding out the 'i'.

"AWESOME!" I said hugging Ally.

"So what are you going to perform?" Ally asked me.

"Umm...I don't know. What songs do we have again?" He asked me.

"um we have: A Billion hits, Better together, Double Take, Break down the walls, Heard it on the Radio, Not a Love song, It's me It's you, The butterfly song-Maybe-, and With out you" She said with a smile.

"How about I do..Not a Love song!" I said with a smile.

"Awesome"

"Yeah that one's my favourite" I said smiling.

_At the concert..._

"uhh umm. Ally!" I called.

she came over to me. "Austin, What's wrong..you look worried" She asked.

"I-I. Can I talk to you in privite?" She tilted her head clearly worried.

"Of course you can, Austin, Remember. You can tell me anything." She said smiling

I looked around grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom, turned around and locked the door.

Ally lifted an eye brow. "Austin, why'd you lock the door?" She asked sounding alittle unsure on what to think.

"Ally, I locked the door so no one will come in."

"What's bothering you, Austin?" She asked concerningly.

"I forgot the words to 'Not a love song'. I tryed to remember and I just can't!" I said in emberessment.

"Austin, This is Not good! your fans are waiting!" She yelled at me.

My breathing got faster. "Ally, Don't yell at me. It's not my fault!" I said breathing faster and faster in worry.

"Austin, Calm down. I'm sorry, it's just this is bad." She said clamly.

I ran over to the sink, turned on the water and splahed water on my face over and over again.

"What _do_ you remerber?" She asked me.

"um, you're always on my mind, I think about you all the time." I said trying to pace myself.

"Anything else?" She asked eagerly.

"No. Ally i'm freaking out" my eyes were tearing up from my freak out attack but I wasn't going to cry.

"Austin, are you crying" She said whiping away a tear with her thumb.

hm I must have shed a tear. "No." I said.

"Kiss me then" She said facing me while I stood in front of the sink.

I kissed her and we sat there for a like...2 minutes.

We were interupted by a knock on the door.

"Austin, you in there?" I heard Dez ask.

"Ally, are you in there too,?" I heard Trish ask.

"Yeah we are both in here." Ally said,

"Why?" Trish & Dez both asked in unison.

"I needed to tell her something in privite" I said through the door.

"What?" Dez asked through the door.

"...Dez, did you not hear the 'Privite' part?" I asked.

"...Ooooohhh" We heard him say.

"yeah...'Ooooohhh'." Me and Ally both said in unison.


	14. Chapter 14: endings & Cliffhangers

Well can you open the door please, Austin, or, Ally?" Trish said shaking the door handle.

"...one sec, just give us minute" I said.

Trish sighed, "Wait What are you doing?" She asked.

"we'll be out in a minute" we heard Trish & Dez walk away.

Ally kissed me once more.

"Go Rock it, Austin" She said.

"Haha okay." I unlocked the door and walked out. And she followed close behind.

I ran up on stage.

"WHAT'S UP EVERY BODY!" I yelled.

The crowd screamed in excitment.

"This song is 'Not a love song' Hope everybody likes it!"

"You're always on my mind, I think about you all the time...Um, no... Let's not talk about it" I started to remember it all "Drama we can live without it, got your way with the world there's a clock we'll ignor, find away, around it. Hey, Girl I can tell it's somethin', even when you say it's nothin' when you're playing with your hair like you just don't care, it's a tell you're bluffin'."

"Please don't take this the wrong way...but..I-I...I" I began to panic 'cause I couldn't remember anything.

My eyes got wide in worry.

The croud was silent.

"I...I-I.." Then the croud burst out laughing.

I ran off stage into the bathroom and locked the door.

Ally's POV

I saw Austin run off stage. He looked so emberassed.

"Austin, Austin wait" I chased after him but he closed the door to the bathroom.

"Austin, are you okay?" I asked.

"N-no, Ally, I'm not. That was the most emberessing thing that has ever happend to me..aside from me spliting my underwear in a play...but that's another story" He said sounding really emberassed and unhappy.

"You wanna talk about it baby?" I said through the door calmly.

"...Sure" He said. He unlocked the door and let me in.

"Austin" I started. He looked really sad and embearessed and like he needed a hug.

"Come here" I said holding out my arms.

He came into my arms and sqeezed me.

"Ally, I can't remember anything." Austin said into my hair after he ruffled his nose into it.

"Austin, baby it's okay...let's just go home." I suggested.

"No way, Ally, I need to remember the lyrics." He said clearly sad.

"Well then here." I said handing Austin a peice of papper that had the lyrics on it.

Austin pulled out his glasses. I didn't even know he wore glasses.

"You have glasses?" I asked.

"...Yeah, I need them to read small words like this" He exclamid.

"Ah, okay"

"yeah don't tell anyone. Not even Dez knows" He said.

"Okay"

"Okay, I've got it. thanks Ally." He said. He took off his glasses. kissed me on the cheek, handed me his black wire-rim glasses, and ran out.

_After the concert..._

Austin's POV

I ran off stage and Ally jumped into my arms and I spun her around.

"Austin!, You rocked!" She said.

"And it's all thanks to you, Ally." I said to her.

We left after a few days and went back home to Florida.

_9 years later..._

Ally's POV

_Buzzzz._

My phone buzzed. It was from Austin.

**Austin: Ally, can u meet me at the mall pond?**

**Ally: Sure, Austin, What's up?**

**Austin: You'll C Als.**

I fliped the phone shut and went to the pond.

"Hey, Austin, What's up?".

"Ally," He knelt to the ground. I stood next to the crystal pond where he moved me.

"Will you marry me?"

**MWAHAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! I'm soo evil. **


	15. Chapter 15: Authors Note

**I HAVE HAD SOOOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS STORY AND THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH 3 :)**

**ANYWAY I'M GOING TO MAKE A THIRD STORY SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT ONE AND IT'S THE CONTINUATION BECAUSE I HAVE A REQUEST FOR A STORY THAT I'M NOT GIVING AWAY ANYTHING! LOL **


End file.
